Untitled for now
by Zela3
Summary: This is a hpnt ship, and um,I'm not too sure where the story was going...I've lost my notes. Its AU as of now, and takes place durring his 6th year. I wrote this before HBP, so it doesn't follow that time line.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well this fic was made up partially at school and partially at home, and it was also made last year, so I'll probably make some changes to it some time soon (but for now, I just felt like putting something up here, and this was something that I had typed up waiting for me to put up). It is a HP/NT. The first chapter is a flash back, and is in Tonks POV. The second one is also in her POV, but the third chapter is in Harry's POV. Please don't try to correct my spelling and/or grammar I really hate that. And Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own HP at all! If I did I wouldn't be typing this up, and I'd be writing this up in the next book!

Chapter 1: Flash back

_I'm walking down a path and then come to a door, but it's locked. I see other doors there too, and most of them are also locked, but then I get to the last door, and… "Aaaaaaaaah…"_

I was dreaming, it was only a dream. Then my bedroom door opened and there stood Mrs. Weasley. "Tonks are you all right?" She asked immediately with a worried tone in her voice. "Yeah, it was only a bad dream." A very bad dream, but no reason to make her worry any more, the reason I screamed was because I saw dead bodies in the last door, and they looked like death eaters and were grabbing at me (in dream). Then the most surprising thing imaginable happened (not in dream). Instead of dong what she usually does (which is comfort you, yell at you, and maybe if your lucky worries about you) she just said "Oh… that's it." Unfortunately you can't have everything, for right after that she said "I thought You-Know –Who was in here or something like that. DO NOT SCARE ME NEXT TIME!" "Hey can you guys keep it down in there some people are trying to actually sleep in here."(This was Sirius Black talking by the way… in case anyone cares…) Knock, knock…Knock, knock, knock. "COMING (Knock, Knock) HOLD YOUR HORSES, I SAID I'M COMING ALREADY! Shesh people these days…" "Mumble, mumble you should be talking mumble, mumble!" I decided I should tag along 'cause I was curious to know who the heck was calling at this time of night. (By the way the secret signal that was part of the order was two short knocks followed by a pause, and then one shorter knock. But if there were more than one after the pause that meant it was important… ether that or the person outside was impatient…) "Mrs. Weasley… Mr. Potter… in… danger… going… to ministry… think…You-Know-Who… is … there (A/n: Sorry if Snape going there didn't actually happen… it just fit in with the story. Anyways it didn't say how he contacted the order… exactly anyways… oh and yes that was Snape and he got information about the dream from Harry's friends) "Slow down, take a deep breath, and start over. Oh and explain a bit." By now everyone was at the landing except the house elf. "A bit before Harry had mentioned that he tried to talk to Sirius to find out if what You-Know-Who had told him in a bream about You-Know-Who pretending to have you (points to Sirius) captured. He and his friends took Umbridge out to the woods, and he hasn't come back. I'll search the woods with a few of the Hogwarts staff, but he also might be at the ministry. If he is its most likely going to be a trap set by You-Know-Who to kill Harry. I need some people to go there. Sirius you stay here…" "I'm absolutely not going to stay here while you guys get to go have all the fun. Also he's my god son, and in my care at lest that's what the will stated so I'm responsible for him. Plus what on earth am I going to do while you're gone? Worry to death? I think not" "Now, now Sirius. You don't want to get killed or captured by the ministry do you?" "No I don't, but I still want to and will go whether you like it or not, and no one can stop me." "Now Sirius I know you kike the boy, but…" "No buts I do, and anyways what would you do in my situation if it were RON in trouble, or GINNY, or FRED, or GEORGE? The exact same thing I'm doing." "(Sigh) Ok, but be careful I mean imagine what it would be like to Harry if you died." "Yes mum." To my surprise Mrs. Weasley didn't have anything to say to him after that. "Well I think I'm going to go to the ministry and…" "Absolutely NOT TONKS I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" "Why ever not, I mean you're letting Sirius Black go." "She does have a point." Growled Sirius (I mean literally growled… I mean it!) "Well…" "Well what, even though I don't like it how she said 'letting Sirius Black go,' I do agree on one thing. That is that she has the right go. Anyways this way you can have Tonks look after me, and watch my back." Seriously I didn't count on Sirius taking my side. I was just as surprised as… as Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley, of any of those others here. "As, Umbridge would say 'Hem, Him' let's get going all ready we don't have all day… um… night." For a while we just stared at Snape until after a while we all (including Snape… surprise, surprise) burst out laughing. After we… well stopped laughing we left (leaving Mrs. Weasley behind… she insisted 'incase Harry decides to stop by here to get some adult help' is what she said through her laughter) to go ether to Hogwarts (woods) or to the ministry of magic.

We got there and Mr. Weasley typed in the code, but nothing happened basically the person who usually answers wasn't there. The second time we tried we got what muggles would call an answering machine. It went on like this for about one and a half hours! Finally Dumbledore came in and typed different numbers and we GOT IN! (A/n: yeah they finally got in! Um now I guess I'll have to go back to the story… well are you going to let me? Ok thanks) "They have a different combination of numbers if it's an emergency." Dumbledore explained after seeing the confused looks on our faces. We then followed Dumbledore, losing sight of him only twice (Since we lost sight of him twice it took a bit longer to get there… we got lost about three times… once Dumbledore got lost… only for a few minutes thought…) We finally were almost there, but now all we had to do was follow the trail of unconscious, and cursed bodies. (Some of them we guessed were people… at some point in there lives…) Finally we caught up with the 'kids', (Harry, Nevile, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and a few others) and as some people might say the fun began. After all it's not like getting there was more fun, and even though this wasn't any more fun at lest it was more fun than getting lost in the ministry. It was pretty confusing then after, and I almost hit Sirius with a spell, but luckily missed him and hit the guy attacking him. It went on like this for quite a while until I heard Harry shout, "Noo-ooooo Sirius!" Everyone, and I mean everyone (good 'guy' and bad ALL of them) turned to look at Harry and (the now dead) Sirius. It took ALL of my strength to not cry on front of Harry. You probably know what happened next so I shouldn't bother saying it, but ya I will anyways. But… that would take too long so I'll summarize it. Basically the ministry came, You-Know-Who and his deatheaters left and the ministry knew (at last) the truth: That You-Know-Who was indeed back.

After, Harry and his friends left and went back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore, is when the order people left and went back to the head quarters. We ALL (except maybe Snape) missed Sirius so his lose… well lets just say that Harry wasn't the only one crying for Sirius, or morning him.

It was a long while… at least it felt like a long while… until Mad-eye Moody told me, Mr.Weasley, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley that we all had to go to the station to wait for Harry. So that's what we did, but we waited at the station for about two hour (A/n: They were very early so it was actually half an hour, but to Tonks it felt like two hours). Finally the kids came off the train. It looked kind of funny if you were standing right in front of the platform, and it looked like the people were literally going through the wall. I tried my best not to laugh, but in the end I managed to giggle a little. Than Harry and the rest to the D.A, (Dumbledore's army) came out followed by three blobs that looked like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Of course the muggles couldn't see what they looked like now, what they saw were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking like humans. Anyways after everyone hugged Harry and said hi (except Mad-eye Moody, Mr.Weasley, and me. I was busy day dreaming, Mr.Weasley was talking to Hermione's parents, and Mad –eye Moody was standing there looking around… I really have no idea what he was doing, and I stopped daydreaming at some point) we all (except Fred and George who were told by Mrs. Weasley to stay with Ron and Hermione so they didn't get in the way) trooped over to the Dursely's with Harry. There was a BIG conversation and it ended with Mad-eye Moody saying that we'd be watching them. After Harry had left I realized how much I liked him, and that I wanted Moody to chose me to 'watch' Harry. "Tonks why don't you go with then under cover and tag along" Moody said after only a moments hesitation and handed me an invisibility cloak. Then they got in a tight circle around me to hide me, and I put it on. The last thing I heard was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saying "Good luck Tonks!" Then I was too far away to hear anyone, or for anyone to hear me (I wouldn't be able to say anything anyways so there wasn't any point to putting that in there but oh well) and I just kept following the Dursely's, but on a broomstick so I could keep up with there car. That's when I saw the house Harry stays at, and saw the place in a window that had once had bars across it.

_Well that's it.. I know she'd seen Harry's window before but that was when it was dark out. Well anyways Please R&R NOW! The next chapter is still in Tonks POV, but after that it's Harry's POV, and the next one is also after this part of book #5 so stay tuned… now I get to make up all of it! And I will only use Tonks and Harry's POV so it won't get too confusing. I'll update it after I get 5 reviews and if you liked this one you might like some of my other fics so please review most of my fics… please… PLEASE! _

_Preview: Next chapter is Night Disaster Ok so that's a weird title but it goes with the chapter… if anyone can help me with the title of the whole thing I'd appreciate it… really appreciate it! _


	2. Night Disaster

A/n: Well thanks for reviewing this fic! This chapter, as you should know, is Tonks' point of view. Well you'll find out why it's called Night Disaster pretty soon (as in right in the beginning). On with the fic… oh and Please review!

A/n2: opps! I forgot to explain something in the last chapter…the Order sent Tonks because they wanted another opinion of how Harry was doing…they wanted to send someone b/c they didn't quite trust Harry's Uncle, and Harry can't use magic for another 2 years! And um…I finally got a beta…

Disclaimer: Oh right I forgot about this stupid thing… well I don't own Harry Potter for the last time… I don't have to keep on doing this do I? I hope not…

_Chapter 2:_ _Night Disaster_ _(Tonks' POV)_

"Harry…Harry…Harry where are you?" I shouted as I woke up. "It was all a dream…a …a dream…a very bad dream that's all." Then I started to really think about it I mean last time I'd had a dream about Harry it… it was exactly like his… almost as if he'd sent it to me some how, But how is it that even the slightest bit possible… I mean I sort of understand Harry and Voldemort doing that, (The dream thingy I mean) but how is that working with me? Ok, now this is getting just plain freaky. All of a sudden I remembered where I was, which was, outside the Dursely's house, in a bush with an invisibility cloak on. I looked up and…just my luck the window of Mr. and Miss. Dursly was open and…yep actually all the windows were open. I turned beet red, and yes, even my blue hair turned beet red…I was that embarrassed. I mean even though they wouldn't see anyone they still heard me...oh shit, they heard me… I'd better move (Crash) that was close. "Vernon you missed!"

"Well let's see you try and hit something when it's this dark out"

"Ok, I will! (Crash) they must have moved…" I was frozen and didn't dare move a muscle. "It's a good thing Duddykins is away at camp, he would be positively frightened" I heard a shrill woman's voice come through the window, when it hit me…I was sooo stupid, stupid Tonks, I shouldn't be out here. Not when they could catch me, I should be trying to get inside where it's safe…or at least safer. I quickly decided to use the broom that I quickly fished out of some bushes near by(it was hidden earlier ), and slowly hovered up towards Harry's open window. Shit, it isn't open enough for me to just go in…ok…just got to creak it open without Harry noticing, and…there, made it…I'm in! Oh, he looks so cute when he's sleeping…I just got off track didn't I…oh well he does…now back to what I was going to say…he's a little thinner from when I'd last seen him, which was say about…10 weeks ago…I mean, yes, I did follow them, but I didn't get there in time to actually get inside the house…those stupid muggles practically slammed the door in my face! I've been watching from afar…and I must say, eating salad and fruits and probably not getting enough to eat has definitely made an impact on him…weight wise at least…well, now I'll get more information on Harry, and the Dursly situation. And I'll have the added bonus of being safe from 'flying' objects too boot! Oh no! oh shit, he's waking up…maybe I should listen in…what am I saying, of course I should…and its not like I have anything better to do…. "It's too bad my Uncle is looking at all the mail that comes and goes…I really just wish I could get away! All of these chores are just killing me! It's too bad that Uncle Vernon's work told him that he had to go on a diet or he'd be cut…I mean who'd have thought that just when Dudley decides to go to a camp my Uncle then gets forced on a diet. Too bad the Order isn't watching me anymore, then maybe they'd be able to tell…but still, even if they were, they'd have to get inside to see anything because my stupid bloody Uncle is finally becoming paranoid and now won't let me do anything outside…and they had to go and set up this huge fence around the garden that has the hugest padlock on the outside!" Harry exclaimed all this in a whisper. All I wanted to do was reveal myself to him…but I wasn't allowed to! Really all he needs is a little bit more food…and maybe more room in this small tiny bedroom wouldn't hurt…and I could help him there…all I'd need to do would be to owl Ms. Weasley and have her take over the food department. And I can use my wand unlike Harry, so I could help him enlarge his room…and then maybe make it more comfortable….now then lets see…what was that code again…hmm…maybe I'll just run it through in my head now too see if I remember it all… its really quite weird…Mad-eye made it up… um…A , B , C -, D , E , F # , G , H , I , J , K . , L , M . , N , O , P , Q , R , S , T $ , U , V , W $# , X ,Y . , Z .Ha-ha, now I'm done with my ABC's…ok…I really need to cut down on the sugar…and the all-nighters… Suddenly that god-awful woman screeched up "BOY GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFEST! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN HERE 5 MINUTES AGO!" I waited to see what Harry would say… he just sighed and shouted "COMING AUNT PETUNIA!" Well, now this is getting interesting…I wonder what'll happen next…

!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!nt!hp!

Zela3: Well, there you go…not that long, but its something… err…I also wanted to mention that this is mine…its just that I used to have a different account, but I changed my e-mail address, and now (since that address doesn't exist) I can't log in…so I decided to rewrite this fic…wasn't there something else I wanted to say?

Tonks: uh…does BETA ring a bell?

Zela3: Oh…right, my new beta is Tetsurga, and he's a new writer…his first fan fic is an Anime one, and in-fact I'm his beta… 0.0

Tonks: Right…well, that's it folks…oh, and if you want to make the authoress happy you can…what does it say here…your handwriting's atrocious!

Zela3: no its not! You just can't read it…it says "you can hit that little button next to the word 'Review'" if you must know…I don't know why you can't read that… stomps away grumbling about stupid idiots who can't read 

Tonks: Ah so that's what it…wait…I'm coming with you! runs after Authoress in an attempt to get in her good graces 


End file.
